Comforting Her
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Comforting Azelf was definitely not one of those things that Uxie would put at the top of his list of fun things to do, but still he tried- for reasons that escaped him. LiliopShipping


_**Hi, guys! Well, since the spirit trio has recently started to grow on me, I decided to do a little shipping! Yays! Well, this is simple, fluffy and fun LiliopShipping, or Uxie and Azelf. Squee! Well, anyway.. Here we are! I hope you like it!**_

_**FIC!**_

* * *

Azelf, being of willpower, sighed testily, tapping her knee with one paw in irritation as she glared daggers at the almost look-alike that sat before her. Normally she wouldn't have been as annoyed at her second counterpart, but even she could only deal with so much before she tackled someone in a psychic lock and rid them of all movement. She wasn't so close to this point with the yellow headed, twin-tailed legendary before her, but she would if he said one more annoying word of wisdom. She _hated_ those words of wisdom.

"Your psychic energy tells me you are angry."

No. Duh. It didn't take super, 'awesome', great powers of mind _reading_ or emotion_ sensing_ to tell that she was '_this_' close to trying to fit her small paws around his smaller still neck. She was the spirit of willpower, but that didn't mean she had the greatest ability to control herself. At his ridiculously obvious words, her pale blue paws clenched into fists, and she only barely resisted the urge to punch him. 

"No I'm not." She growled through clenched teeth. Again she repeated her mantra, _do not hit him, do not kill him, do not hit him, do not kill him.. _She knew that Arceus would be extremely upset if one of her legendaries committed pure, gory homicide on their counterpart, but _still_. The blue female was sure that the horse/fox would forgive her if she said sorry. Even if she didn't really mean it.

"My truth meter tells me that that is a lie."

His truth meter could go and jump into a lake. Literally. Azelf shot into an angry hover, literally towering over the sitting, yet still smiling, being of knowledge. Golden eyes flashing, she gave another lupine growl, despite the fact that she was a rather adorable looking fairy. Her personality really didn't fit her looks..

"Listen here, helmet head-" The smile on Uxie's blue and yellow face turned into a small frown. He despised that nickname more than Azelf despised his company. Yet, even then he did not open his eyes to glare at her, mainly because he didn't want any accidents. "-I think I would _know_ when I'm _angry_ or _not_!"

When he didn't respond, she scowled, turning her back to him and folding her small arms. "Leave that emotion sensing crap to _Mesprit_." She spat out, slowly lowering onto the ground until she was sitting again. Her lace-like tails, as if sensing her distress, twitched before coiling around each other. The being of will power only sighed, knowing that it would take hours to untangle them. She hated having two tails, and she didn't understand how Suicune could keep her own so _neat_. Magic. It _had_ to be magic.

". Do I sense distaste towards our third member of the trio?"

A dark blue and pale blue head snapped to look at him, and the fire opal-like jewel on her furry forehead glinted angrily in the sunlight that escaped through some of the cracks in the ceiling of the cave. The two spirits were located in the cave that rested under lake Valor, and despite the fact that it was located under tons of water, sunlight still managed to break through. Yet not water. Again, Azelf considered magic.

"No. Only distaste in you."

Uxie flinched ever so slightly at her words, and the being of willpower felt a quick spark of surprise at her own casual cruelty. What was wrong with her anyway? The gold, blue and red legendary had only dropped by to make sure that she was feeling alright after being attack and whipped away to that lab.. All three of them had. Azelf couldn't help but silently shudder at the memories of that dreaded place..

". I'm sorry." She muttered, causing Uxie to jerk his head up in surprise. Azelf never apologized for what she did, mainly because she never realized how cold and cruel she could be, compared to her other two counterparts, at least. She always spoke before thinking and never thought about what she had said again. And yet..

"I know you don't mean it." He replied, which only caused her to shake her head jerkily. Then, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she spoke again, eyes scrunched shut halfway and head resting on her knees. The knowledge legendary had never seen her look so defeated, and he started to miss that tomboyish, 'try me' attitude that she usually held.

". Not that. I'm sorry.. that I.. She let her golden eyes travel up to the ceiling, the ceiling with cracks lit up by sunlight, despite the insanity and impossibility of it all. She took a shuddering breath. She remembered the pain, she remembered the fear, the loss of hope.. All because of humans, she _hated_ humans. "I'm sorry I.. couldn't protect you.. that I couldn't protect.. us..

Uxie only tilted his head down, pondering her words deeply. He clasped his small paws together and spoke, voice small and wise and motherly. "It's not your faul-" Before he could even finish his words, she had jumped into a shaky hover, and whipping around, he could sense that her golden eyes were filled with tears. 

"Don't you _dare_ say it wasn't my fault!" She cried, fists clenching at her sides, "It was _all_ of my fault! All of the pain, all of the tears and fear!" she turned away from him, trying to hastily wipe the tears away from her soft fur. "It's my _duty_ as a legendary to protect you two, and I _failed_!"

He was shocked into a stunned silence at first, Azelf _never_cried. When the world was about to end, she only shrugged. When Latios died, she sighed wistfully. When it seemed like the three spirits were going to spend their lives in that dark, cold, alien lab, she only continued to say everything was fine, that they would get out. Yet, here she was, crying from guilt. 

Going into his own hover, the legendary of knowledge moved towards her, moving around so that they were face to face. Despite the fact that he was pretty much blind, in fear of opening his eyes and wiping his beloved counterpart's memory, he could still sense her tears, trailing down her two shaded blue face.

".No you didn't." He said quietly, holding out his paws and gently wiping her face. "We're safe. Mesprit is at her own lake, ready to have a party with Celebi, Mew, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione and Shaymin.. And I'm here with you. We're safe. We aren't in that lab anymore.. Without an explanation he pulled her into a small hug, never questioning exactly how he felt or what he was doing. "And.. do you know what the only thing keeping Mesprit and I sane was..

She opened her sun colored eyes a crack and let her dazed gaze slip up to look at him. He felt a moment of pride when he realized that it was him making her feel better, when usually his presence made her angry for reasons he didn't understand and probably never would. "W-what?" She inquired, voice low and weak. Uxie let himself smile softly before replying, knowing that his answer was going to make her feel a lot better. He hoped.

"You." Uxie replied, causing her eyes to widen all the more. "Your voice through the darkness, telling us that everything was going to be fine, that we would be saved.. He laughed softly, "I may be the being of knowledge, but I really did _think_ we were doomed back there. And Mesprit, being of hope and emotion thought the same." He lowered himself to the ground and 'looked' up at her, the blue (He at least knew what colors she was) legendary that was staring down at him in pure confusion. "But you managed to keep hope for all three of us."

Azelf narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"You really did save us."

_'Even when everything was at it's worst.. When I thought that we were going to die in that dark place.. _Uxie pondered quietly, '_She still managed to keep calm. For us. She probably wanted to cry and scream and rant about how doomed we were and how we were going to rot.. She wanted to pity herself, but for our sake she didn't.' _

Azelf slowly floated down to sit next to him, eyes downcast and finding the stone and dirt and soft grass- grass that still managed to grow down here, and only in the places of escaped sunlight- interesting. Then, turning her blue head to look at him, she spoke, her voice small yet strong.

"I was terrified."

Uxie only nodded his head slowly before taking her paws in his. He still had nightmares about that place, about the agony that came with the robbing of the jewels in his tail. But more so, he was afraid that his counterparts would die and leave him alone to face the darkness.. Darkness that he was, and always would be, afraid of.

"I know. We all were." He murmured, "We all were..

When he felt something rest against his shoulder, he knew that Azelf was asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she wasn't trying to kill him, or punch him.. and that for once they had been able to talk about something other than why killing him would be a bad idea. In fact, she had let him see a new side, a side that no one had ever glimpsed at, the small, child-like side that had the same fears that everyone did. 

And Uxie also couldn't help but wonder again what he was feeling, how he could deal with the conflict that came with being around the small blue legendary. What it was alluded him, for, as Azelf had said, emotions were the territory of Mesprit. With a small sigh he concluded that it was only friendship, pity even for such a creature that could not admit her own fears. That _must_ have been it.

He almost believed his _own_ lie.

Uxie slipped his arm around her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck in such a way that both spirits would be comfortable. Then, allowing his eyes to open for that forbidden moment, he glanced down at her sleeping, smiling face. 

"Sleep well, Azelf."

* * *

_**So.. Yeah. This was actually fun to write, since I usually write with bog, ferocious legendaries.. Well, SU out!**_

* * *


End file.
